


Good Plans Turned Bad

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Hey! Say! JUMP, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Smut, Teen Wolf Crack Fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame learned about Gackt-san’s death and immediately planned something just so he could be able to take on the Chiba pack before Nakai could make his own devious plans of eliminating the remaining pack members. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Plans Turned Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 8 : Ohmiya/Sakumoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017953) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil). 



> Note : okay, so I’m supposed to be working on my Ohno fic exchange assignment for Freestyle Forum but my brain’s not cooperating with my fingers, it sucks. But this idea suddenly struck when I least expects it, blame sweetspicyhot for being a darling <3 Sort of (but not quite) continuation of 100+ Word Drabble Challenge - Batch 8 (better known as the lame Teen Wolf Crack-off, LOL) 
> 
> Note 2 : characterizations may be off and it’s all on me. I’m not really familiar with other JE artists aside from Arashi so, forgive moi :D

_{i} It actually started with some gossiping traveler_  
  
Anne-chan was busy putting extra, extra virgin olive oil across Kamenashi’s (honestly nonexistent) six-pack and sucking him off in slow, steady pace when Maruyama strode in, seemingly out of breath and looking a bit apologetic. Just a tiny bit.  
  
The first Kamenashi noticed was Maruyama’s dramatically torn shirt and ripped jeans as his fingers thread through Anne-chan’s curly, black hair, and moaning his appreciation when Anne-chan tilted her head to the side, allowing him to slide a little deeper inside Anne-chan’s throat.  
  
He closed his eyes for a brief second, enjoying the sensation when Maruyama cleared his throat noisily and effectively taking his attention away from the wonders of Anne-chan’s mouth.  
  
Anne-chan pulled back just far enough to lick at the head of his cock, shifting a little so she could eye the newcomer; it took her a couple more seconds to realize that their unwanted visitor was not going to be leaving anytime soon unless they give him the attention he came there for, licking her lips and pumping his cock slowly before turning completely around with a scowl.   
  
Maruyama promptly bowed, and was obviously trying to avert his eyes elsewhere, but her lovely fingers squeezing and pumping the cock in her hand was distracting enough that Maruyama found himself stealing a glance anyway and swallowing hard at the sight.  
  
“I think the point of putting guards outside is to prevent people – most especially  _animals_  – “ Maruyama couldn’t help but wince at this, “ -- from heading straight towards that fucking door and inside this fucking room,” Anne-chan said in a voice that made the hair all over Maruyama’s body stand on end, as she tried to cover up her obvious annoyance with a smile (which didn’t work, really).  
  
In other times, the expression on her face would have been enough to make the newcomer want to turn around and run to the opposite direction and hide, but not today. Today, Maruyama came here with a purpose – he came here bearing the most wonderful news Kamenashi’s been waiting for, all his freaking Alpha Leader Pack life.  
  
“I –“ he stuttered, but was able to gather his courage quickly enough as he met Kamenashi’s deep, bloody red eyes. “I’m here for some very, very important news, Kamenashi-san,”  
  
Anne-chan’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing – maybe it was because Kamenashi had shifted just the tiniest bit to acknowledge that he heard him or the fact that he very subtly pushed Anne-chan’s hands away and reclined himself more comfortably on his plush, velvet day lounger, his dick hanging obscenely out his pants.  
  
“Well, let’s hear it,” Kamenashi-san said, just as Anne-chan murmured, “Just make sure it is worth having you bother us because if not, I swear I’m going to kick your ass back to Kyoto and it’s going to be truly painful,”   
  
“Shut it, Anne,” Kamenashi growled, and Maruyama didn’t think he’d ever see the way Anne-chan visibly wilted as she backed away on her hands and knees.  
  
It took Maruyama a couple more minutes to gather up the brain cells enough for him to speak clearly without stuttering, everything had been made difficult with the fact that Kamenashi had changed into his scary Alpha Leader form and was growling at him through his bared fangs.  
  
It’s now or never.  
  
“A very reliable source informed me that the Chiba pack had just lost their Alpha Leader,” he relayed confidently and kept himself from shaking all over when Kamenashi’s growls went up a notch higher. “Even though they are trying to discreetly hide the fact that their pack leader is dead, and that they are now running around leaderless hoping no one is going to notice,”  
  
Kamenashi slowly turned back to his human self and was staring at Maruyama as if he’s gone crazy.  
  
“That’s not possible,” Kamenashi muttered and even Anne-chan seemed to have forgotten she had just been told to shut up and muttered,  
  
“Impossible indeed!” she gasped, whipping around to stare expectantly at Kamenashi. “Because there was no way anyone would be brave enough to plan the kill and actually go through with it! Gackt-san, as we all know, is invincible – and there’s no way –“ she paused, bit back a gasp when she realized Maruyama’s stance remained certain, unmoved. “I… this is – this is unbelievable!“  
  
Maruyama shrugged, gaining his confidence back.   
  
Well, it really was some news – even he himself didn’t believe it the first time he heard it, but Yoko was nothing but awesome when it came to producing evidences. Apparently, Gackt-san’s reputation had reached such insurmountable heights (and those usually unreachable areas) where he had unknowingly pissed some very, very dangerous people off.   
  
And pissing these people off simply meant trouble – and in Gackt-san’s case – death.  
  
“Better believe it, Anne-san,” Maruyama said as he slipped a hand inside the waistband of his torn jeans, reaching inside to pull out a crumpled piece of photo he kept there before running off from Kyoto earlier. “I’ve got evidence,” he followed, bowing down and walking towards the two, handing over the photo to Anne-chan’s waiting fingers.  
  
He wasn’t sure if anyone would still recognize Chiba’s Alpha Leader, Gackt-san, on that photo because whoever mutilated the poor bastard had made sure to leave each body part either missing a half or completely tearing the said body part off the body.  
  
Anne-chan scowled. “What makes you so sure that this is Gackt-san and not some stupid loser –“  
  
“The black wolf tattoo on his dick,” Maruyama and Kamenashi muttered at the same time, and Anne-chan gaped at Kamenashi for five whole seconds before she stood up and marched out.  
  
Maruyama didn’t really know if there was anything he should be saying right now, until Kamenashi stood up and (thankfully) tucked his dick back inside his pants before he sauntered towards him.  
  
“Send the message out to all the pack leaders and their packs,” Kamenashi said, “I want to meet with everyone tomorrow night – most especially the Chiba pack – I want them all here, the Pack Leaders included,”  
  
He bowed low. “It will be done, Kamenashi-san,”   
  
  
 _{ii} If you think everyone is your friend, then you are clearly stupid_  
  
  
“Why is it,” Nakai spat, his saliva flying across the long table it almost reached the other side, “that no one among you useless retards was able to get the news about Gackt-san’s passing when most of you are hanging out with those Chiba idiots behind my back and no matter how many times I told you  not to? And the fact that I have to hear it from that asshole Kamenashi is not funny at all. Not at all, I tell you.”  
  
Four of his boys remained seated; heads bowed low that their foreheads were almost touching the table top.   
  
“I’m asking you, goddamit!” Nakai yelled.  
  
Koki bravely raised his head and stared at his Pack Leader’s furious face, while his other three companions were trying their hardest not to burst into tears.  
  
“Well,” Nakai gritted, “Let’s hear it, Koki-kun,”  
  
Koki gulped. “Um,” a beat, “ – we didn’t think you were interested?” he reasoned, not at all confident about the case, but. “Well, you always yell at us when you heard about us going to Chiba to meet them and –“  
  
“ARE YOU STUPID?” Nakai sputtered in CAPS, standing up and jabbing an angry finger at Koki. “GACKT-SAN IS DEAD, OF COURSE I’D BE INTERESTED! HELL, EVERYONE IS PROBABLY PLOTTING BEHIND OUR BACKS SINCE THE NEWS ABOUT THIS BROKE OUT AND YOU RETARDS DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF LETTING YOUR LEADER KNOW ABOUT IT! DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING ENUMERATE THE REASONS WHY KNOWING THAT DICKHEAD’S DEATH IS IMPORTANT? WELL, POPQUIZ ASSHOLES, IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JERK’S DEATH BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET ALL THE FUCKING CHANCE TO KILL HIS STUPID MINIONS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! AND NOW I CAN’T DO ANY OF THAT BECAUSE YOU DUMB BASTARDS THOUGHT I WASN’T INTERESTED! YOU FUCKING –“ Nakai stood up, shoving the table and grabbing his chair with both hands before throwing it across the room.  
  
 _Great_ , Koki thought drily, as his younger companions, Yamada and Chinen, started wailing like pigs that were about to be beheaded. Seriously, why did he even bother mentioning his Leader’s apparent hatred to the members of the Chiba pack or the fact that the only thing stopping Nakai-san from killing each of the Chiba pack was because Gackt-san was there, when he knew exactly that this was bound to happen.  
  
To his right, Tegoshi at least managed to dodge a flying shoe and stood up to pat Koki on the shoulder.  
  
“Don’t we love it when our Leader started cursing in CAPS?” he said, albeit in a low voice just loud enough for Koki to hear, even though the sounds of everything being thrown across the room was drowning everything else.  
  
Koki sighed. “Why can’t he just fire me?” he mumbled miserably.   
  
Tegoshi snickered. “Man, you’re not working for a company, and Nakai-san isn’t exactly what you can call the ‘regular’ boss or something; besides, even if he does ‘fire’ you, what the fuck are you planning on doing out there?”  
  
Koki brightened up as Nakai continued cursing and breaking everything he deemed replaceable.  
  
“I’m going to open a bar and have all you guys work there parttime and maybe we could –“  
  
“KOKI-KUN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!”  
  
He groaned. “I want to die; can’t I just die instead?”  
  
Tegoshi patted him again. “No can do, man,” Tegoshi replied. “Unless you want your precious body torn apart to pieces, then I guess –“  
  
Koki cringed, hands moving down to cup his precious sac.  
  
“No no no; it’s fine, I’ll stay,”  
  
  
{iii}  _Spying means peeping. Literally._  
  
  
“Busy night,” he mumbled to himself, keeping his eyes trained on the sight far beyond the glass window he was currently hanging at. He’s trying to keep his breathing even, though it proved to be highly difficult at the fact that he was watching something as tremendously arousing as the sight before him.  
  
“What do you mean?” a voice murmured through his ear, remembering belatedly that his Pack Leader, Yamapi, was speaking to him through the tiny Bluetooth device attached to his right ear.  
  
He sighed. It was bad enough for him to be sent out here to spy on the Chiba pack – not after that loud-mouthed Maruyama had gone straight to Kamenashi and told him about Gackt-san’s untimely death. No, this was even worse than knowing that some travelling gossiper who didn’t have anything better to do with his life had gone around telling everyone about something as (supposedly) important as some pack Leader’s death, because in the end, he was told to do something far, err, dirtier job just to satisfy his own Alpha Leader’s damn curiousity.   
  
It would have been better to be sent out here to spy if only his Leader’s reasons were far more understandable, or as simple as Yamapi shoving him out to check how the Chiba pack was fairing now that they’re missing their pack leader in favor of keeping his own damn pack safe from Kame’s hands. But no, his leader wanted him to report back how they could possibly take on the Chiba pack without killing any of them (like Nakai-san would) and make the remaining members a part of their own.  
  
In the room, the bed creaked loudly, its headboard hitting the adjacent wall when the bodies on top of the bed suddenly flipped over and the one at the bottom was suddenly gripping the bed’s edges while he was being pounded good and hard from behind.  
  
He swallowed thickly. “Nishikido, tell me what’s going on?” Yamapi prompted him and he suddenly wondered if it was alright to cut the call and pretend there was a line problem.   
  
But then he knew he would probably wouldn’t be able to live another day if he do that so, never mind.  
  
“Um,” he breathed, eyes going wider when the taller of the two men had arched his back and groaned like some wounded animal while the other one’s hips started moving twice as fast, and very clearly twice as hard.  
  
“NISHIKIDO, DON’T MAKE ME –“  
  
“Damn it, Pi,” he hissed under his breath, keeping his footing and wishing he wouldn’t end up falling to his death with the way he’s hanging at the edge of the window while trying not to get noticed that he’s spying (or peeping).   
  
“What the fuck is going on there?” Yamapi drawled, sounding obviously annoyed.  
  
 _Harder, Oh-chan! Fuck me harder!_  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Um,”  
  
 _There, oh fuck, there!_  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE?!” Yamapi screamed on the other line and that’s it – he turned the fucking device off before carefully sliding down and vaguely hearing Ninomiya’s orgasmic voice as he wailed Ohno’s name.  
  
  
 _{iv} Everyone wants a piece of something they don’t have._  
  
  
Kamenashi stood his ground, though he’s clearly hesitating.  
  
He was not expecting this. At all.  
  
The gathering was to be expected, of course, and the attending crowd’s numbers had increased since the last time he called them out like this, but for once, his attention was focused on one pack only, instead of the weak ones he knew he could take on after tonight.  
  
“Kamenashi-san, should we –“ the guy from his left mumbled, taking his attention back to the situation at hand, which was clearly not about to go his way, so to speak.  
  
He directed his gaze to the man throwing angry kicks in the air, frowning and growling to himself while his pack members remained politely bored, and wondering not for the first time what the fuck was happening here. The guy on his left mumbled something again but he chose to ignore him in favor of watching Gackt-san’s obviously enraged replacement who was muttering to himself, his usual companion standing a good few feet away from the furious man and tapping an intricate rhythm against his taller pack mate’s back.  
  
Beside him, Gackt-san’s infamous right-hand was standing stiffly next to his thick-browed companion, who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and surveying the crowd as if he was waiting for someone to start a fight at any given second.  
  
“Kamenashi-san, w-wouldn’t it be better to –“ the guy on his left started, but he quickly cut him off with,  
  
“Will you shut up for a minute and let me think? I can’t fucking think when all you do is mumble about how I’m –“  
  
“HOW LONG IS THIS FUCKING THING GOING TO TAKE?!” Gackt-san’s replacement growled, the fury in his voice making all the attendees’ skin crawl as the others even unconsciously backed away in fear of getting accidentally mauled by the pissed-off Replacement Alpha Leader.   
  
Silence. No one dared answer, and no one among the newly-appointed Leader’s pack members seemed to entertain the idea of pacifying their Alpha Leader (who bore none of Gackt-san’s regal grace but who still looked hot as hell with his spiky brown hair styled in messy disarray and the way his black leather pants simply made his hips and behind a pleasure to look at) as all of them stood unmoving, not daring doing anything besides waiting.  
  
“Leader,” the tallest of the four called out, but quickly cowered back when their replacement pack leader simply growled in response and glared at no one in particular.  
  
Kame felt a headache forming, reaching up to massage his temple.  
  
“Whatever it is you’re planning, I don’t think it’s going to happen,” a voice suddenly whispered through his ear and he realized someone had actually managed to stand beside him without him noticing. He eyed the newcomer warily at the same time he felt a hand crept to cup his backside and squeezed.  
  
“Pi,” he hissed, not wanting to draw the attention of the others as he subtly tried shoving the wandering hand off. “You don’t know what I’m planning, so shut it,”  
  
“IF YOU ARE ALL GOING TO STAND THERE AND STARE AT NOTHING, MIGHT AS WELL CALL THIS A NIGHT SO WE CAN ALL GO HOME! I’M FUCKING HUNGRY AND HORNY –“ this earned a good-natured snort from the replacement Leader’s usual companion a snort and he glared at the other man, scowling as he continued. “ – AND I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU FUCKERS COULD BE SO KINDLY LET ME AND MY PACK GO SO I CAN FUCK MY NINO TILL HIS BRAIN BLEEDS BEFORE I GO AROUND MURDERING ALL YOU FUCKERS FOR KEEPING US HERE FOR NOTHING,”  
  
Then he turned his attention to Kame, apparently aware that he couldn’t possibly go without Kame’s permission.  
  
“KAMENASHI, YOU JERK, CAN WE GO?!” he hissed, still in Caps.  
  
The only thing Kame could do was nod.  
  
  
 _{v} If you ever wonder what went wrong…_  
  
  
Yamapi was on his knees, sucking him leisurely when a thought struck him.  
  
“Damn, I think I just got punk’ed.”  
  
“Hmm,” Pi hummed in agreement.  
  
“Fuck,”  
  
  



End file.
